1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawout switchgear and, more particularly, to a cam shaft therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most circuit breakers having very high interrupting capacities are designed to require a minimum amount of space. As a result, design requirements present a problem of critical space clearances which involve difficulties during assembly in a minimum-sized enclosure.